


Mac Majesty

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grandmothers, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/23/18: “jewel, stroll, necklace”I wrote this triple drabble for a friend who really likes this AU.





	Mac Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/23/18: “jewel, stroll, necklace”
> 
> I wrote this triple drabble for a friend who really likes this AU.

 

(1)

Mac got home from school, around his neck a strand of battered plastic beads.

“Where’d you get that necklace?” Stiles asked.

“It’s my jewels!” Mac cried, already on the defensive.

“It’s been stepped on!” Beads were missing, cracked ones still clung on.

“Mac, it’s dirty.”

Mac hated dirty things, but not this one.

“I took the dirt off!”

Stiles knew the damaged cord wouldn’t endure Mac’s protective grasping much longer, and its breaking apart at that particular moment guaranteed a minor meltdown.

Derek strolled in from the garage to Mac’s crying, “Papa! Daddy’s—!” The rest was muffled in his shirt.

 

(2)

Stiles considered his husband a jewel among werewolf kind when Derek did things like already understand what was going on without Stiles needing to provide a long, rambling, idly strolling along explanation.

“I picked off the broken beads,” Derek said. “And I—”

“Did you smell it?” Stiles interrupted.

Derek’s nose was their all-purpose detector of all things… icky.

“Yes.”

“Papa says I could keep it, Daddy!” Mac pleaded tearfully.

“Daddy says you can keep it too.”

But that necklace was hanging by its last threads, Stiles frowned to remember.

He wondered how quickly he could learn the art of beading.

 

(3)

Mac’s return from his outing with Grammy Claw was nothing less than triumphant.

While Derek held the door, Mac walked through head high, Claudia strolling in behind.

Stiles excused himself from his e-client to see to his son wearing _two_ necklaces, his mother’s creations, Stiles knew: a replica of the broken necklace, and another with rainbow beads either side a big purple jewel.

Admiring himself in the nearest mirror, Mac stood oblivious to the talk around him.

“He’s royalty now,” his Grammy said.

“ _I’m_ thinking more supermodel. Or possibly drag queen.”

“That would count as royalty, wouldn’t it?” Derek wondered.


End file.
